


deadhead

by Anonymous



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A new look.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	deadhead

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fail Fandom Anon for the prompt "100 words of: red-haired vampires".

She's grown it out, she's cut it short; she's had bangs, undercuts, and every part under the sun (except not the sun. The moon, maybe? Mars?) She's given up and shaved it naked-short and watched it re-emerge night by night like sprouts from ashen earth, one of the few parts of her that still grows, and she's braided it long like an undead Rapunzel once over a couple decades when she had nothing better to do. If she looks far back enough into the memories she doesn't like to dig up, she can even remember, as a teenager, not yet unconcerned with the perils of living, pulling her hair into a ponytail and hacking it off with a pocket knife in an abandoned public bathroom, her own gaunt face staring back at her through the long, cracked mirror over the row of sinks.

She isn't used to it, but she's been itching for something new for ages, and she's found it. Maybe it'll be a regret later, preserved in a shitty music review or a photo she'll pull out and laugh at a century from now. But the taste of the leftover dye was distractingly delicious -- no regrets there.

Tonight, when Marceline the Vampire Queen steps onto the stage, her hair is red as blood.


End file.
